Paris, Je T'aime
by Eleamaya
Summary: AU based on SBS-Trivia. Nami, mahasiswi asal Swedia yang kuliah di Paris, saat paceklik uang karena boros shopping, ia pun menerima tembakan Sanji, seorang koki yg jth cinta pd pandangan pertama padanya saat berjumpa di Baratie. Bagaimana kisahnya? 3 Ch. Cover credit: Traptupper.


**Pada kangen denganku? #dihajar. Wokeh, Eleamaya hadir kembali dengan kisah-kisah SanNa briliannya #buagh. Maaf buat yg nungguin dan ngejar-ngejar bilang "Woi, SanNa-nya mana nih kok FOPI jadi LuNa mlulu gitu?" Haduuh, ya gapapa to klo LuNa-nya jadi banyak lagi XD. Maklum, sejak laptop kecurian Maret lalu, semua draft-ku di dalamnya (termasuk fic SanNa ampe ch 33) ilang kebawa maling dan aku blom punya mood untuk menggantinya. Aku paling ga suka klo ada satu pairing dominan di satu fandom, dulu kan fic SanNa-nya banyak bgt tuch. Nah karena sekarang udah kelompati, jadi mari kita ramaikan SanNa lagi^^. (dan yg ngejar-ngejar tanggungjwb harus bikin juga! #plak)**

**Chapter kali ini aku akan memakai AU. Sebenarnya Eleamaya paling ga bisa klo disuruh nulis AU, ciri khasnya ada di pendalaman canon-nya. Lagipula, akhir2 ini fic FOPI itu banyak AU-nya lha kok aku bikin AU juga? Eits, AU ini masih berhubungan dengan trivia-nya Odacchi yg disampaikan di SBS kok. Yup, kali ini aku mau pake Nationality. Semua kru SH yg akan keluar di sini diceritakan berasal dari negara sesuai SBS. Klo blom tau akan kutulis dulu:**

Luffy = Brazil

Zoro = Jepang

Nami = Swedia

Usopp = Afrika (Hei, Oda! Ini bukan negara)

Sanji = Perancis

Chopper = Kanada

Robin = Rusia

Franky = USA

Brook = Austria

**Okay, get it? Untuk trivia kecocokan nanti aku jelasin di A/N yang di bawah. Dan, karena setting-nya di Paris, semuanya akan ngumpul di situ^^. Oya, selain kru SH ada beberapa chara lain kok termasuk slight pairing: LuHan, ZoRob, UsoKa, dan KohVi. Tapi klo porsi kru SH-nya sedikit harap dimaklumi ya karena mereka cuma **_**supporting chara**_**.**

**Nah, karena bulan April-Mei ini aku tidak sesenggang sebelumnya, plus, aku butuh waktu untuk googling berbagai info soal Kota Paris, kuliner Perancis, musik klasik, galeri seni, info mode, dll biar suasananya MANTAB; daripada harus nunggu tamat dulu baru publish di "50 Ways to Love SanNa" blom tentu sebulan slese mending kubagi aza jadi 3 chapter. Insya allah segera ditamatkan kyk 3 chapter fic-ku yg lain (Woi, masih punya tangunggan fic yg "On The Road II" tuh #plak).**

* * *

><p><span>Eleamaya presents:<span>

Sanji x Nami Multichapter Fanfic

For Infantrum Challenge - Notre Monde

.

.

"_**Paris, Je t'aime"**_

Chapter 1 of 3: Impression

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

.

.

Note:

Total Romance / Fluff because this is Paris, guys. If you don't like it, get out!

AU, maybe OOC but I try keeping them IC. Sanji will be so gentleman here XD.

* * *

><p>Nami membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya untuk memasukkan baju yang baru saja ia beli tadi. Tapi begitu dibuka, dalam sekejap isinya jatuh berhamburan di bawah kakinya. Bukannya tidak rapi menatanya, tapi di bawah gantungan baju, ia menjejalkan banyak tas belanja yang belum sempat ia buka segelnya begitu saja.<p>

"Hah, sudah sebanyak ini?" ucap gadis berambut jingga itu tersadar.

Hanya dirinya sendiri yang protes dan tak ada orang lain yang menegurnya betapa ia sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak uang untuk membeli baju-baju itu. Nami berasal dari Swedia dan Ia tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan yang biaya sewanya cukup murah di kota Paris. Ia sudah 1 tahun 3 bulan terakhir ini hidup di kota itu untuk kuliah di jurusan desain pakaian. Ya, ia ingin menjadi perancang busana yang memiliki _showroom_ khusus di toko-toko atau membuka sendiri butik merk-nya. Ia memang sangat tertarik dengan pakaian dan predikat kota Mode untuk Paris tidak salah, matanya begitu dimanjakan oleh banyaknya _saloon_ di sepanjang Boulevard Haussmann atau Les Galeries Lafayette_e_. Tujuan utamanya ke Paris tentu bukan untuk itu. ia yakin ibukota Perancis itu memiliki pendidikan kesenian yang ia butuhkan dan memang banyak pelajar dari berbagai negara ia temui di sana. Ya, setidaknya Nami sudah berjalan-jalan sekedar menjelajahi Paris dan menemukan berbagai opera, galeri lukis, teater, dan betapa seni seolah tidak bisa dipisahkan dari sebuah kota modern; tidak jauh beda dengan kotanya, Stockholm. Merancang busana termasuk seni juga bukan? Begitulah, Nami ingin mempelajarinya langsung di kota asalnya agar ia juga bisa seperti para perancang busana terkenal yang butik-butiknya ia kunjungi. Masalahnya, begitu masuk ke dalam toko, hasrat belanjanya tak bisa dihentikan. Itu sudah sifatnya sejak dulu bahkan saat masih tinggal di Stockholm bersama keluarganya, bagaimana ia menghabiskan akhir pekan di Drottingatan dan Nodriska Kompaniet. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah dari situ asal cita-citanya?

Tapi, untuk mahasiswi luar negeri seperti Nami yang sebenarnya berkantong tipis, kebiasaannya itu tidaklah bijak. Kadang ia berkelit untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa baju-baju itu akan membantunya menggali inspirasi untuk rancangan-rancangannya sendiri termasuk untuk tugas-tugas kuliah. Dan daripada harus menggambar sambil berdiri menatap baju yang dipajang di etalase-memalukan, maka setiap ada barang yang menarik perhatiannya, otomatis ia beli. Dan, jangan tanyakan apakah ia sudah mencobanya semua atau belum.

Selesai merapikan kembali tumpukan bajunya, Nami pun meraih meja. Dibukanya laci meja dan dikeluarkannya seluruh bukti pembelian yang ia simpan. Ia mengambil sebuah kalkulator dan mulai menghitung berapa pengeluarannya bulan ini. Dan saat ia harus terperanjat karena hasilnya di luar kemampuannya, ia pun kembali ingat bahwa 3 hari lagi adalah batas akhir pembayaran kartu kreditnya. Uang dari mana?

"Ahhh," katanya kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur. "Kapan ya aku bisa punya butik sendiri dan tidak perlu jadi korban konsumsi seperti ini?"

Bukan hal itu yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia harus mencari tambahan uang atau ia akan dikejar-kejar penagih hutang. Nami berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tetap tinggal di asrama khusus mahasiwa luar negeri di kampusnya agar lebih hemat karena tidak ada biaya sewa, tapi ia merasa tak bisa bebas di situ dan akhirnya pindah di tahun kedua, masih di sekitar Quartier Latin yang merupakan distrik mahasiswa. Lalu, ia terbesit Caimie, teman kuliahnya di jurusan yang sama, yang berkerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran terkenal sebagai _waitress_. Tapi, masihkah ada lowongan yang sama di restoran tersebut? Kalau tidak, ia terpaksa harus mencari yang lain. Pasti ada beberapa.

Tunggu, pikirnya. Berbicara soal Caimie dan restoran, tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ultah Caimie, ia mengajak Nami ke restoran tempat ia bekerja karena kebetulan gajinya akan dibayar pada hari itu juga. Caimie bermaksud mentraktir Nami dengan minta pemotongan gajinya secara langsung sesuai pesanan Nami. Tentu saja di restoran bintang lima tersebut Nami sudah diberitahu agar jangan memesan yang terlalu mahal. Rencananya Caimie akan menawarkan beberapa menu yang pas di kantong padanya selagi bekerja melayaninya langsung, tapi ternyata yang menghampirinya bukan Caimie, melainkan seorang laki-laki.

-**flashback, 5 hari yang lalu-**

Sore itu, Nami dan Caimie tengah melintasi Collette usai mengambil kelas Profesor Pappug. Seperti biasa bagi gadis aktif seusia itu, mereka berjalan-jalan santai sambil _window shopping_ di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Paris untuk menyegarkan diri dari kepenatan usai aktivitas kuliah sebelumnya. Collette tidak terlalu mewah untuk ukuran mereka kalau hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Kita tidak mampir ke cafe?" tanya Nami.

"Kutraktir di Baratie saja, Nami-chin," jawab Caimie.

"Bukankah itu restoran mewah yang terletak di jantung kota Paris, dekat menara Eiffel? Itu bukan kelas mahasiswa seperti kita. Kau yakin punya cukup uang di sana?"

Caimie tertawa kecil menyikapi sahabatnya. Ia cukup hapal Nami itu boros kalau soal baju tapi ia sangat irit kalau soal makanan. "Aku kan kerja paruh waktu di sana. Kau lupa?"

"Memangnya ada kompensansi?"

"Bukan begitu, aku akan meminta gajiku dipotong sesuai harga traktiranku. Tapi, tentu saja kau harus memesan menu yang cukup murah, Nami. Tak apalah sekali-sekali."

"Tapi kau bantu aku memilihkan ya? Di sana jelas tak ada _barguette_, _crepes_, dan pasti banyak menu _haute cuisine_ yang tak kumengerti."

"Bisa diatur, nanti aku yang akan menghampirimu."

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, siapa yang tak mau?" Matanya pun akhirnya berbinar seolah Caimie bisa melihat simbol mata uang Euro di matanya.

Begitulah, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di restoran yang dimaksud. Baru melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk saja Nami sudah bisa merasakan kemewahan restoran itu. Pintunya dibukakan oleh pegawai restoran layaknya di hotel, lantainya keramik, dindingnya dipenuhi hiasan ornamen dan interior lukisan, mejanya melingkar bundar bisa diputar dengan seperangkat lilin di atasnya –kebanyakan didesain untuk dua orang, sebuah panggung kecil yang kebetulan kosong tapi alat-alat musik tertata di sana, dan ada lampu yang sangat megah tepat di tengah-tengah. Rasanya _image_ kuliner Perancis akan sebuah _candlelight dinner_ romantis dengan cahaya lilin dimana-mana dan iringan musik cinta yang merdu dengan pasangan terkasih yang sering Nami dengar benar-benar nyata di hadapannya. Yah, bisa dilihat dari pengunjungnya yang kebanyakan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan, sebagian lainnya bapak-bapak berumur yang tampak seperti ekspatriat. Dan aku hanya duduk sendirian seperti orang hilang, batin Nami. Yang jelas sore itu suasananya masih sangat lenggang –ataukah memang restorannya yang besar, Nami pun memilih meja untuk duduk sementara Caimie terus berjalan ke arah belakang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Caimie-chan. Dan kau tepat waktu sekali," kata seseorang menyambut kedatangan Caimie. "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, kau boleh ambil gaji hari ini usai kerja nanti di kantorku. Ah~" potongnya merogoh kantong. "dan ini ada sedikit hadiah untukmu."

"_Merci_,[1] Sanji-chin," jawab Caimie menerima hadiahnya. "Oya, bisa tolong potong gajiku?"

"Hmm, untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mentraktir temanku di luar sana."

"Ohhh, kau datang bersama Hacchan hari ini?"

"Bukan, ini temanku satu kampus yang mengambil kelas yang sama. Dia orang Swedia, namanya Nami."

Sanji pun tampak tertarik. "Perempuan ya? Swedia-nya sebelah mana?"

"ibukota, Stockholm."

Sanji tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengungkapkan, "Biar aku yang melayaninya, kamu ganti seragam dulu di dalam."

"Eh, Sanji-chin? Tidak perlu. Aku sudah janjian dengannya kalau nanti aku yang menghampirinya."

"Tak apa. Yang mana orangnya?"

Caimie pun menunjuk. "Itu yang berambut jingga bergelombang di meja nomor 37."

"Mellorine~" Dan lagi-lagi Caimie bisa melihat bahwa ada sesuatu di mata orang yang berbinar, kali ini bentuknya hati.

Sanji lalu mematikan rokoknya sebelum masuk ke area restoran yang ber-AC. Ia mengambil menu di dekat meja kasir dan melangkah menuju meja yang ditunjuk Caimie tadi. Ia melihat Nami sedang memandang ke arah lain sambil menopang dagu tampak seperti menunggu dan tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Sanji pun menyapanya.

"_Bon après-midi__, mademoiselle." _[2]

Nami pun menoleh. Ia menatap seorang pria –bisa dikatakan masih sangat muda– berambut blonde lurus, mata kanannya yang terlihat menampilkan iris biru, berjenggot tipis, tingginya sedang dan tegap meski ramping sehingga terlihat jangkung. Sangat kelihatan sebagai orang Perancis asli –bukan imigran ataupun keturunan– termasuk dari logatnya yang kental dengan desisan. Penampilannya elegan dengan balutan setelan jas lengkap, lengkap dengan aksesoris pin dasi maupun rantai celana serta cincin perak di salah satu telunjuknya. Ehem, tampan, batinnya. Hanya saja, yang cukup menarik perhatian Nami adalah poni memanjang yang disisir ke pinggir menutupi mata sebelah kanan dengan alis yang bisa dibilang unik karena melingkar di salah satu ujungnya.

_"Bienvenue dans notre__restaurant__, __Baratie__. __Ceci est __juste __une __liste __du menu__." _[3]

_"_Ah,_ merci," _jawab Nami. "Bisa ditinggal dulu? Sepertinya saya akan lama memilihnya," ucapnya dengan bahasa Perancis campur Inggris karena belum terlalu menguasai.

Nami pun mulai membuka-buka daftar menunya, terdapat sekitar 10 pilihan hidangan pembuka (_appetizer_), 20 hidangan utama (_main course_), dan sekitar 15 pencuci mulut (_dessert_) –banyak sekali variasi _full course_ yang bisa ia cicipi. Namun Nami lantas mengerutkan dahi melihat daftar harganya, Sanji sendiri masih berada di sampingnya –menunggu untuk ditanyai, melihat bahwa Nami seolah membolak-balik halaman tanpa serius mengamati, padahal keterangan bahan dan bumbu utamanya tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris di bawah nama masakan dalam bahasa Perancis jika tidak familiar dengan masakannya. Dan, yeah, masa ia akan meninggalkan gadis yang ingin ia lihat lebih dekat?

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Nami pun gelisah –Ia tidak salah karena memang Sanji terus memperhatikannya dalam maksud lain^^–. Aduh, mana Caimie, batinnya. Kenapa yang datang malah pelayan pria? Tapi, dari pakaiannya yang tidak seragam dengan pelayan pria lainnya, sepertinya orang ini bukan termasuk pelayan. Lantas kenapa dia bawa menu dan handuk? Dan kenapa dia masih di sini padahal sudah kusuruh untuk meninggalkanku?

"Saya sarankan Anda mencoba _bouillabaisse_, itu adalah menu andalan kami," ungkap Sanji kemudian dengan bahasa Inggris untuk membantu Nami sambil membukakan halaman menu yang dimaksud. Ia memang sudah diberitahu Caimie kalau temannya itu dari Swedia dan meskipun sudah cukup mempelajari bahasa ibu negara ini selama setahun untuk keperluan kuliah, tetap saja nadanya terdengar tidak fasih dan canggung. Tapi salam pembuka memang harus dengan bahasa Perancis supaya khas. Ia pun menjelaskan cukup panjang, "Mungkin Anda lebih familiar dengan _Foie Grass_ (hati angsa), _Chevalen_ (daging kuda), _Monsieur de Veau_ (lembu muda), atau _Escargot _(bekicot) tapi sejak dulu masakan Perancis lebih mengutamakan _seafood_ dan _bouillabaisse _merupakan _seafood_ paling terkenal di dunia, justru bukan dari negara Mediterania seperti Spanyol dan Italia yang terkenal laut hangatnya."

"Terima kasih, tapi ini harganya 73 Euro," jawab Nami setengah melotot. Yang paling murah saja masih berkisar 35-40 Euro, keluhnya. Itu pun bukan _main course_-nya.

"Saya gratiskan untuk Anda."

"Ma-maksud Anda?" Nami bermaksud memastikan pendengarannya salah. "Saya memang benar makan gratis karena akan dibayari seorang teman yang kerja di sini, tapi saya tidak bermaksud memerasnya dengan sengaja memilih yang mahal-mahal."

"Bukan Caimie-chan yang akan membayari, tapi –saya tegaskan– sayalah yang akan membayarkan untuk Anda."

Se-serius, batin Nami bertanya. Apa yang ada di pikiran orang ini? Tu-tunggu, orang ini tahu kalau teman yang aku maksud adalah Caimie. Caimie bisa saja bilang soal pemotongan gaji itu ke rekan kerjanya, tapi tidak kan kalau sampai menyuruh temannya itu untuk menggantikan?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sanji lagi.

"Mmm..," Nami memincingkan alisnya menatap keseriusan Sanji. Ini kesempatan langka yang jarang datang kan, kenapa mesti ditolak? "Boleh deh."

Nami lalu bisa melihat senyum Sanji yang tampak berbeda dari senyum ramah khas pegawai hotel yang sebelumnya. Yang ini tampak lembut dan memancarkan kelegaan. "Kalau begitu, silakan pesan _appetizer_ dan _dessert_-nya. Itu gratis juga."

Nami kini antusias membaca menu. "Ada _dessert_ yang berbahan jeruk?"

"_Orange charlotte cake_ saya rasa pas untuk Anda," jawab Sanji. "Lalu untuk pembuka _dinner_, kami menyajikan aneka jenis _pot-au-feu (_sajian sup_). _Mau yang mana supnya?"

"Terserah kau," jawab Nami. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama memilih masakan dan ingin segera merasakan kelezatan kuliner Perancis yang sangat terkenal itu. "Semua pasti lezat bukan? Aku bingung memilihnya."

"Anda ingin menjadikannya hidangan kejutan? Menarik sekali," kata Sanji mencatat. "Saya bacakan sekali lagi pesanannya. _Pot-au-feu, __bouillabaisse, _dan _orange charlotte cake,_ ada lagi?"

"Cukup itu saja."

"Baik, silakan ditunggu. Akan saya antarkan pesanan Anda."

Sanji pun undur diri dari hadapan Nami. Nami pun menarik napas panjang. Pikirannya masih tak percaya akan semua kejadian itu. Terkejut, cemas, senang; entahlah. Saat menunggu itulah ia melihat Caimie melintas.

"Aaah, Caimie!" seru Nami memanggil. Caimie pun mendekat. "Ada apa ini? Kamu tidak bermaksud menyuruh orang lain yang mentraktirku kan?"

"Apa? Sanji-chin bilang dia mau mentraktirmu? Aku sama sekali tidak diberitahu soal ini. Dia bilang cuma mau menggantikanku melayanimu kok."

"Tapi ini menu yang kupesan mahal semua. Apa ia jujur?"

"Sanji-chin itu manajer restoran ini kok, kalau dia bilang begitu pasti mudah untuk menggratiskannya."

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Manajer?" Pantas saja pakaiannya beda, batin Nami.

"Sebenarnya dia merangkap banyak hal sih, dia juga koki lho di belakang, dengar-dengar dia pernah menang _Bocuse d'Or World Culinary Competition_. Ia juga..."

"_Bocuse d'Or World Culinary Competition? _Berapa sih umurnya?" potong Nami langsung tertarik. Setahu Nami itu adalah kompetisi yang diikuti oleh para chef berkaliber internasional dari 24 negara di dunia dan merupakan ajang paling bergengsi bagi para chef dunia.

"21 tahun," jawab Caimie.

"Hanya lebih tua setahun dariku tapi ia sudah sehebat itu?" Nami melongo. Oh, tahun ini aku harus punya resolusi besar untuk masa depanku, batinnya tak mau kalah.

"Oh iya," lanjut Caimie. "ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melayani pelanggan langsung kok, tapi biasanya itu tamu penting. Dan kalau bukan dari pihak Baratie yang memberi undangan, setahuku tidak ada jamuan gratis.

"Lalu kenapa aku? Apa aku tepat pengunjung kesatujuta?"

"Haha, bukan. Baratie sudah berdiri dari sejak 11 tahun lalu kok," kata Caimie lalu mencoba berpikir. "Mungkin ia suka padamu, Nami-chin. Kujamin di belakang pasti ia yang memasak untukmu langsung."

"Eeeeeee?" Nami terkejut. "Mustahil. Baru juga bertemu tadi. Cowok tampan begitu jangan-jangan playboy? Duduk sendirian di restoran mewah begini bagaikan mangsa empuk kan?"

"Ia belum punya pacar kok. Aku juga heran padahal kurasa mudah bagi dia mendapatkannya soalnya dia sangat baik pada semua pegawai wanita, setiap ada yang ulang tahun pasti diberi hadiah."

"Oww, kau tadi dapat apa?" celetuk Nami.

"Belum kubuka tapi bentuknya kecil kok."

"Jangan-jangan cincin?"

"Jangan bercanda, Nami-chin."

"Hahaha, iya, aku tahu kok kalau kamu pacaran dengan Hacchan," godanya.

Wajah Caimie sedikit memerah. "Sudah ya? Aku harus kerja. Tak enak terlihat mengobrol terus oleh para tamu."

Nami sedikit kecewa karena waktu mereka habis tapi ia tetap harus memaklumi hal itu. Dan Caimie pun bisa melihat kekecewaannya. Sebelum meninggalkan Nami, ia bilang,

"Kau gadis paling beruntung, Nami-chin. Nikmati sajalah hari ini."

Nami lalu mengetukkan telunjuknya di meja memikirkan kalimat Caime. Mmm, ia suka padaku, tanyanya. Sesaat kemudian ia terkekeh. Heeh, aku tak percaya cinta pada pandangan pada pertama, batinnya. Tapi Caimie benar, nikmati saja apa yang terjadi malam ini. Begitulah Nami menunggu dan akhirnya Sanji datang membawa pesanannya dan menurunkan satu persatu dari bakinya.

"_Grand Marnier_ untukmu, _mademoiselle_," kata Sanji menuangkannya untuk Nami dari arah belakang kursi seolah memeluknya. Entah kenapa bahasanya mulai tidak terkesan formal.

"Waaaaah," seru Nami senang mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas menyentuh pipi. "Aku tak memesan _wine_ lho."

"Itu _special appetizer_ untukmu."

"Mmm, aku tahu Perancis adalah negara Anggur. Ini benar-benar _red wine_ lokal yang terkenal itu?"

Sanji mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu istimewa. Tidak seperti di bangsa peminum anggur lain, di Perancis anggur dianggap sebagai minuman penting di setiap sajian makan, harganya terjangkau dan tidak khusus disajikan dalam acara-acara penting saja. Setiap hari, jenis anggur biasa dapat diminum, terutama anggur yang sesuai dengan jenis masakan," jelasnya. "Oh ya, itu baik untuk jantung karena menurunkan kolesterol."

Nami menyukai penjelasan itu –dan pelayanannya, tentunya.

"Selamat menikmati, Nami-san. Jika sudah selesai, nanti ke meja kasir dan minta saja untuk tolong dipanggilkan Sanji."

"_Merci_," ungkap Nami. Lalu, Sanji meninggalkannya lagi.

Astaga, ia bahkan tahu namaku, batinnya. Pendekatannya cepat sekali.

Nami lalu menatap kemewahan di atas mejanya meski yang dipesannya sedikit karena untuk porsi satu orang dirinya saja. Benar-benar _haute cuisine_, jenis masakan klasik yang disajikan dengan cara yang unik dan ekstrim, elegan, ramai, mewah, cenderung berat dikarenakan penggunaan krim yang banyak. Tampilan hidangan pun diperhatikan dengan cermat, Nami bisa melihat sayuran yang dipotong dengan ukuran yang tepat dan seragam. Berarti cara menyantapnya juga harus elit dong, batinnya. Belum pernah ia menyantap semua itu sebelumnya. Yang paling mahal baginya yang pernah ia makan setidaknya yang berjenis _nouvelle cuisine_.

Selesai menyantap semua itu, Nami pun mengikuti instruksi Sanji sebelumnya untuk ke meja kasir. Awalnya ia agak ragu, benarkah aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan dompet? Tapi keraguannya sirna karena Sanji memang menepati janjinya. Ia bilang ke petugas kasir bahwa Nami tak perlu membayar. Kemudian, mereka melangkah ke pintu utama dan keluar restoran.

"Bagaimana masakannya?" tanya Sanji.

"_Si belle_," [4] ungkap Nami jujur.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kuantar sampai stasiun _Metro_?" tawar Sanji.

Nami menolaknya dengan halus. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Lagipula kamu harus kembali kerja kan?"

"Baik sekali kamu mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih harus kerja," ujarnya tersenyum. "Tapi pekerjaanku bisa ditinggal sebentar kok."

"Tidak memasak? Kurasa itu caramu mengisi waktu daripada harus duduk di meja kantor."

"Kau sudah tahu sampai mana?"

"Secepat caramu mengetahui beberapa hal tentangku," kata Nami tersenyum.

Sanji lalu tertawa kecil dan Nami terbawa suasana. Mereka berdua tertawa renyah.

"Nami-san," panggil Sanji menghentikan tawanya dan mengubah nada bicaranya sedikit serius. "Maukah kau mampir kemari lagi?"

"Terima kasih ajakannya," jawab Nami. "Tapi aku tidak enak kalau harus dibayari terus-terusan. Nanti kau bisa dipecat."

"Kau ini benar-benar gadis yang baik. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak keberatan? Kan bisa pakai uangku sendiri."

"Agar aku kemari lagi, begitu?"

"Pintar," goda Sanji.

Dasar, batin Nami. Cowok ini pandai memuji. Sudah berapa kali ia melontarkan kalimat pujiannya tadi? "Baiklah, akan kupertimbangkan."

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu kedatanganmu sampai akhir pekan ini ya? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Pasti maksudnya ajakan kencan, pikir Nami. Baginya, kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan sebuah 'tembakan' langsung. "_Au revoir_," [5] ucap Nami.

"_Soyez prudents sur la route_ ,"[6] kata Sanji. Dan, akhirnya mereka pun berpisah.

**-end of flashback-**

Sejujurnya, Nami sudah melupakan ajakan itu kalau bukan karena masalah ini yang membawa ingatannya sampai sana.

Ah ya, yang benar saja, pikirnya. Mereka baru berkenalan saat itu tapi bagaimana pemuda itu langsung memintanya menjadi pacarnya? Oke, ia akui kesan pertamanya sangat baik, lebih malah seolah saat itu ia begitu sempurna. Apa yang kurang coba? _Gesture_-nya sangat sopan dan elegan, tutur katanya lembut dan ramah, perawakannya tampan, dandanannya modis, dan semuda itu tapi seorang manajer restoran mewah plus pemenang _Bocuse d'Or World Culinary Competition_? Pasti ia sangat kaya bukan? Buktinya semua menu pesanan Nami waktu itu benar-benar dia gratiskan. Apa lelaki Perancis memang seperti itu?

Bukan Nami namanya jika langsung terpikat begitu saja. Bagaimana jika memang ia biasa memperlakukan semua wanita seperti itu? Kata Caimie, ia menghadiahkan semua pegawai wanita yang ulang tahun kan? Dan, bagaimanapun juga dia harus bisa menjaga penampilan sebaik mungkin saat menghadapi pelanggan bukan, bahwa hal itu merupakan bagian dari pelayanannya? Tapi, Nami pun jadi memikirkannya ulang bahwa rasanya tidak mungkin jika setiap pelanggan yang ia dekati pasti dibayarinya.

"Bagaimana jika ia membayariku lagi untuk baju-baju misalnya? Lelaki_ gentleman_ tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang wanita kesusahan kan?" besitnya nakal.

Semakin dipikirkan, Nami merasa hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya sekarang. Mungkin saja benar pemuda itu sungguh jatuh cinta pada Nami pada pandangan pertama seperti yang diungkapkannya. Namun, Nami tidak berpikir untuk serius. Jika memang cowok itu playboy dari ciri-cirinya yang terlihat di mata Nami, justru ia semakin ingin memanfaatkannya terlebih dahulu karena toh perasaannya tidak akan tersakiti.

Oke, batinnya mengambil keputusan. Akan kutemui Sanji-kun.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Terjemahan bhs Perancis**

[1] Terima kasih

[2] Selamat sore, Nona

[3] Selamat datang di restoran kami, Baratie. Silakan ini daftar menunya

[4] So lovely

[5] Bye-bye

[8] Hati-hati di jalan

**Apa trivia-nya?**

**Bayangkan Nami belanja di Water 7 atau memborong toko Pappug di FIshman Island. Nah, pastinya Paris yang Kota Mode serasa surga bagi dia kan?**

**Stocholm memang mendapat predikat kota dengan wanita cantik no. 1 di dunia. Googling aza, pake bhs Inggris atau Indonesia kalau ga percaya. Bayangkan wajah gokil Sanji klo di sana deh, pasti serasa surga. Jangan2 itulah alasah Oda membuat Nami adalah cewek Swedia, kan dia mesum juga XD.**

**Jadi, jawabannya adalah Paris=kota impian Nami yg orang Swedia, Stokcholm=kota impian Sanji yang orang Perancis. Soal trivia, itu ga cuma akan dijelasin di chapter ini kok.**

**Btw, kerasa shoujou ya klo ada cewe susah trus ada cowo yg menolongnya? Mana Sanji-nya gary stu gitu XD. Lha iya, kan cowo melankolis sempurna, ga OOC dong (cuma ga ku-lebay-kan matahati dan mellorine-nya aza). Hehehe, sepertinya nuansa OP-nya ga kerasa sama sekali di sini padahal biasanya aku cukup kritis dgn fic yg kyk gitu klo AU, tapi semoga nuansa romantisme kota Paris-nya terasa. Sepertinya ini josei banget. Tapi, aku jg berusaha dekat dgn fakta Canon-nya sih, di Canon emang bener itu Nami makan gratis seminggu di Baratie tapi Zoro dan Usopp disuruh bayar (Luffy paruh waktu). _Grand Marnier_ memang minuman yg disajikan Sanji untuk Nami dalam Baratie canon-nya. Satu lagi sih ada _Macedonia Cocktail_ tapi itu untuk chapter 2 aza XD.**

**Review reply di chapter berikutnya ya, sampai ketemu lagi!**

Next Chapter: Dating

Ikut Sanji dan Nami kencan di seantero sudut Paris yuk! Nanti kita ketemu kru SH lainnya. Jadi apa ya mereka di Paris?


End file.
